Milan Cheylov
Milan Cheylov is an episodic director for ABC's Once Upon a Time. Biography Career He began his television career as an actor in the television short David in 1982. He worked as an actor throughout the 1980s and had a regular role in the series The Edison Twins and guest starring roles in Street Legal, The Twilight Zone, Night Heat, and Diamonds. He also did voice work on the animated series Star Wars: Droids. He moved behind the camera in the 1990s. He worked as an editor and director for the short films He Ain't Heavy (1990) and Jimmy's Coming (1992). He made his television directing debut on Street Legal in 1992. He directed three episodes of the seventh season. He returned as a director for the eighth season and helmed a further six episodes. He directed two episodes of Side Effects in the 1994 to 1995 television season. In the 1995 to 1996 television season he became a director for the freshman series PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal. He helmed four episodes of the first season. He returned to direct two episodes for the second season in the 1996 to 1997 season. He directed four episodes for the new Gene Roddenberry science fiction series Earth: Final Conflict in the 1997 to 1998 season. He returned to direct a fifth and final episode for the second season. He also directed episodes of Amazon and The Hoop Life in the 1998 to 1999 season. He directed two episodes of Deep in the City in the 1999 to 2000 season. In the 2000 to 2001 season he directed episodes of The War Next Door, Relic Hunter, and new series The Chris Isaak Show. He returned to direct four episodes for the second season of The Chris Isaak Show in the 2001 to 2002 period. He also helmed episodes of The Sausage Factory and Leap Years. In the 2002 to 2003 season he directed episodes of Mutant X, Monk, Odyssey 5, and Street Time. In the 2003 to 2004 season he directed episodes of Jake 2.0, Missing, Jeremiah, and a further two episodes of The Chris Isaak Show. In the 2004 to 2005 season he directed episodes of Dead Like Me and Kevin Hill. In summer 2005 he helmed a second-season episode of The 4400. In the 2005 to 2006 season he directed episodes of Beautiful People, Reunion, Angela's Eyes, and a third-season episode of Las Vegas. He returned to Las Vegas to direct two episodes for the fourth season the following year. He also joined the crew of 24 as a director for "Day 6" in the 2006 to 2007 season. He helmed two episodes of the sixth season. In summer 2007 he directed an episode of Heartland. In the 2007 to 2008 season he directed two further episodes for the fifth and final season of Las Vegas. He directed six episodes of the series in total. He also directed a third-season episode of Prison Break and an episode of Canterbury's Law. In the 2008 to 2009 season he directed four episodes for "Day 7" of 24. He also returned to Prison Break to direct a fourth-season episode. He also directed episodes of Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, Knight Rider, 'Lie to Me'', and the fourth season of Bones.'' In the 2009 to 2010 season he returned to Prison Break to direct a third and final episode for the show's fifth season. He also joined the crew of "Day 8" of 24 as a supervising producer and director. He helmed a further eight episodes across the final season. He directed 16 episodes of the series in total. In the 2010 to 2011 season he returned to Bones to direct a further two episodes for the sixth season. He also directed episodes of Law & Order: Los Angeles, No Ordinary Family, Chuck, The Event, and Dexter. In the 2011 to 2012 season he joined the crew of Once Upon a Time as an episodic director for the first season. He helmed the episodes "Skin Deep" and "An Apple Red as Blood". He also directed episodes of Awake, The Finder, Touch, and Persons of Interest. Credits Director External links * * es:Milan Cheylov pt:Milan Cheylov Category:Directors